


Too Good at Goodbyes

by lee_0524



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_0524/pseuds/lee_0524
Summary: Join Katniss and Peeta on the journey past and present which includes teenage superstardom, fake relationships, drug abuse, and inspiring the other through their passion.





	Too Good at Goodbyes

**Too Good at Goodbyes-Prologue**

_“What are you doing?” the raven-haired girl screams from the second story balcony. On the ground below, is a handsome teenager around the age of 16. It’s pouring outside, hard and cold._

_“What I should have done a long time ago,” he answers._

_The girl is visibly frustrated. Her face reflects anger and possibly sadness. “And what’s that?”_

_“Come down here.”_

_“NO.”_

_“Samantha, please come down here.” The girl continues to shake here head no. She moves to close the window but pauses. The boy is hopeful and stares up wide-eyed begging her to understand what his eyes are saying but his voice cannot. She waits but moves to shut the window. When it is almost closed she hears it, well, she thinks she hears it. She pauses, takes a deep breath, and marches down the stairs. She opens the door and sees the blonde-eyed boy walk away._

_“Seth,” she calls. He makes a move to step closer to her. She takes a step back under the roof of her porch, so she doesn’t get drenched. He stops. “How dare you say that?” she yells._

_“How dare I? How dare I tell you that I love you? That I’ve always loved you and I always will?” he asks._

_“Yes. That!”_

_“Well I’m sorry you are so angry about that but I’m not sorry I said it. I can’t help what I feel.”_

_She has tears in her eyes and takes a step closer to speak, “Don’t you know what people will say?”_

_“I don’t give a damn what people will say.”_

_“You don’t care now- “_

_“NO,” he interrupts. “Not now, not ever. They can say anything they want about me or us or our place in this world but that will never sway how I feel about you. I love you, Samantha. I know you think I’m making the worst decision not going to Stanford, but I don’t care about going to school and becoming the doctor that my father expects.” She continues to stare. “If you tell me that you don’t feel the same thing, then I’ll leave. But not a second before you tell me to.”_

_The girl steps up to the boy, getting drenched in the process. She just stares, and he waits. She stares into his eyes and knows he’ll always wait._

_“You’re getting soaked.”_

_He chuckles and looks down. “Totally worth it. You always are. You’ll always be worth- “_

_She cuts him off with a passionate kiss. They pull apart._

_“I love you so much,” he states. She cuts him off with another dominant kiss. “I love you, too,” she proclaims. He looks shocked and is about to say something before she cuts him off. “Just shut up and kiss me!” He smiles and does just that._

 “And that ladies and gentlemen is our throwback Thursday clip for Mr. Mellark,” the blue haired man states. The audience cheers.

The camera pans to a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed, man a little over a decade over the teenager in the clip. His smile is the same with only one dimple, but his jaw line is more defined. He fills out his suit well.

“That kiss is still one of my all-time favorites,” Ceaser Flickerman states.

“I was happy it turned out nice on film.”

“As much as we love watching scenes like this, it’s not as glamourous filming them; correct?”

Peeta chuckles, “It’s a little different with the lighting and the rain machine and about 40 other people watching you kiss someone.”

“I’m sure you’re used to it by now. I mean we’ve seen your butt for a love scene on HBO at least once every four episodes.” The audience goes wild. Of course, they bring up his amazing ass.

After the cries of the audience die down Ceaser asks, “I imagine it couldn’t have been too bad since Katniss was your girlfriend at the time?”

And there it is. I notice the shift in appearance right on the T.V. It’s subtle, most people wouldn’t notice, but most people don’t know Peeta Mellark like I do.

 Peeta bites his lip. “I didn’t say it was bad, I just said it was different. Also, Katniss was ill with the flu and I was worried she was going to pass out on me.”

It’s true. I almost did pass out. I didn’t have the flu though. I was just so mortified that my first make-out experience was happening in front of 40 people, under heavy lighting, and with water pelting against my body.

The audience laughter dies down. Ceaser shifts himself as well as the conversation.

“Well we know you’re used to making out with your significant others since things have been heating up with Glimmer on your show.” The audience goes crazy again. “Tell me, how are things going?”

Peeta’s demeanor changes and he smiles. It’s not a genuine smile, it’s not quite reaching his eyes. “It’s good. Glimmer and I are happy and it’s nice to be working with her and being close to her on set. I enjoy looking at her actual face instead of through a screen.”

“Are there wedding bells in the future?”

He looks down and smirks. “Let’s just get through the rest of the season first.”

The TV flips off. I turn my head and see a man who looks as if he can be my father. He cocks his head and grouchily says, “Enough ogling the boy.”

“I wasn’t ogling him.” That’s a lie. Haymitch is already seeing right through that.

“Sure,” he says skeptically. “And I’ve only had one beer so far today.”

I scowl, and he laughs. “There’s my sweetheart.” I scowl more. His face softens. “Come on, back for another round.”

He leads me in to the room with the recording booth.

“Ready to try again?”

I nod and put the headphones on. I hear the music and I know then that I’m ready to try another take.

_You must think that I’m stupid._

_You must think that I’m a fool._

_You must think that I’m new to this._

_But I have seen this all before._

 

 


End file.
